


Kiss me at midnight

by vvasasavv



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

0.

他們第一次見面是在電影院。

「你不能連名字都不說。」

他直盯著電影。那些小說不就是這樣寫的，當你在任務中時，你不會看向對方。接下來的故事是:你可能身分被暴露，而後將死在斯洛伐克的一條深溝裡。

再彈一次，看在往日的情份上。

但總該有個代號，他常看，所以他知道有些事情是怎樣發展的。那些古老的代稱:白廳、圓場諸如此類。他會簽一紙協議，之後他將會在研究室得到半天公假，為某個老教授提供研究協助，他可以買杯咖啡，沿著阿爾伯特堤防走到大樓正門。

你可能會跟裡頭的老闆見面，得到一個看似無關的代號。你不能有假名，因為你甚至有大學的固定課程。有些遊戲該這樣玩，有些則不。

但你不能連名字都不說。

彈吧，彈時光流轉 (『As Time Goes By』。)

他最終還是耐不住轉頭看向男人，發現對方也在看他，健怡可樂在他身邊的杯架中。

還好他們沒有橫死在電影院中。

「如果這是惡作劇你該慶幸我手上沒爆米花。」

即便電影院只有兩個人，尼爾依然小聲而切齒的咒罵著。

但在他憤而站起之前，他的手被扣住。

坐下。男人盯著他。

坐下，尼爾，你不必放棄你喜歡的電影。

「去死吧，我不看電影的。」

在掙脫他的手前，尼爾說。

在三次無人應聲後，尼爾終於接到那通電話。

男人報出一段地址。一個時間和一場午夜場的黑白電影，一瓶建怡可樂。

這對尼爾來說無疑是兒時的夢想成真。他手顫抖著將手機放回桌上。

在他一頭栽入物理學之前，他總是盯著電視，看男人舉起手掌大小的手槍，踢出在皮鞋中藏著帶毒短刀，在度假勝地發現一位美女沾滿石油陳屍床上。

在尼爾大學時曾經想過，會有位教授私下來找他，問他對於國家的想法。然後他們會到倫敦某條小巷內，當教授開啟門時，會有一位西裝筆挺的男人，坐在不合時宜的橡木桌前，扣著手向他微笑。

雖然他已經畢業一段時間，那通電話來的太過戲劇化，但總算還是來到這命運的一刻。

尼爾在衣櫃前思考了很久，從運動外套到皮夾克。

手機的未知訊息來電再次想起。尼爾夾起手機找著衣服，打招呼時帶著躍躍欲試的聲調。

他接起時聽見了對方呼吸聲，像是湊近手機呼吸的聲音，水氣打在接收器上。

呼吸、呼吸。

尼爾又問了幾聲，電話突如其來的切斷了。

尼爾在過往或未來回想，才發現這是個預兆。是石塊回歸到建物時的震動。

世界上有那麼多地方那麼多酒吧，可你就偏偏走進我的這一家。

他穿著呢毛大衣，在販賣部前思考一會，放棄買爆米花。

他不想要表現得太輕浮，而當他在臨走時卻後悔了。

尼爾離開了電影院。

也許之後和過往的某一天，男人兩次問尼爾是否後悔，那你後悔了嗎?尼爾用同一句話回答同一個問題，  
無論男人到底了不了解:「我從沒後悔看一場午夜場電影。」

=TBC=


	2. Chapter 2

1.

尼爾的確有個間諜夢，但他並不算是個陰謀論者。  
「你有時候會太過樂觀的看世界。」  
他的同事在又一杯酒過後跟他說，在一項研究申請失敗的安慰酗酒會時。  
為什麼不，尼爾喝著啤酒，  
「500年前人類還覺得宇宙是耶和華的一句話，而現在我畢業論文是*哥德爾宇宙，西元前耶穌能復活卻不能阻止自己被釘在十字架上，而我們現在可以談祖父悖論，也許在20年我們就有突破時間限制的機器。」  
酒吧的歌手正在翻唱*，一對情侶在不遠處接吻。  
尼爾一口喝乾了他的啤酒，露出一個假笑。  
「你能對世界不抱有希望嗎?」

\----

尼爾某天打開電子信箱發現有一封沒有主題的來信。

致尼爾：  
我想這是一段美好友誼的開始。

沒有署名，信箱一看就知道是免洗的。  
一個與寄信時間不符的時間，兩天後的晚上九點。  
他下意識的將箭頭移到刪除。但是，尼爾舔了舔嘴唇。腦海中繞過幾部小說的名字，幾則太陽報的新聞。尼爾，一個剛出拉夫堡大學的物理學碩士，躲進倫敦的一間研究室，聰明到知道自己還年輕可以相信，窮困到沒幾磅肉可被騙。他隨手拿起紙筆，將時間抄了下來。  
在兩天後的九點，尼爾窩在自己家的沙發上，在手機鬧鐘響起時將電視的音量調成靜音。

第一通電話是無聲的。  
尼爾抓著手機招呼許久，卻是毫無反應。  
第二通電話有著些微的雜音，背景聲是一些他聽不懂的話，但依然是無聲的，只有短促的呼吸聲。  
尼爾到對方切斷電話時，寒顫才猛然升起。他咬著牙因為恐懼與興奮而悶笑出聲。  
第三通電話只剩一種怪異的呼吸聲。  
最後。  
男人報出一段地址。一個時間和一場午夜場的黑白電影，一瓶建怡可樂。

如果尼爾細數自己尚未開展的人生，會自認自己的生活無聊透頂。從公學到大學，交了幾個男友，同樣也交了幾個女友。他的人生沒有什麼不好。在一次期末考後尼爾千里迢迢跑到海德公園餵天鵝時想，他可以在國際期刊發表幾篇論文，安穩的當上某一所大學的教授，他可能會有幾篇報上BBC的新聞，但他最終一生被困在大學的水池哩，困在關於物理算式中，等到死亡前高興的唱著歌。那是不明究理的圍困，天鵝在水池繞著圈，但即便你了解了物體的運作，依舊還是待在叫做宇宙的白房子裡。  
他將麵包全部丟進水池中。習慣性的左右張望，期待有兩個壓低帽沿的男人像他一樣在餵天鵝。

而到了某日午夜，尼爾獨自一個人從電影院回家時，發現自己並不是後悔沒將爆米花丟向男人，而是依舊不甘心平淡無奇的，困在倫敦或是世界任何一地的人生。

\----

尼爾清晨起來時面對信箱是一如往常的空無一物，尼爾也不知道自己為何會打開本來只會塞進折價券的信箱，也許他在等待一個希望與期待，手機沒有新來電或訊息，電子信箱也是。當深夜的腎上腺素與興奮遇見陽光而消退後尼爾發現自己蠢的可以。他忿忿的回到自己的公寓一邊踱步一邊喝著咖啡。他還會再連絡我嗎?或是這是一個測驗?我值得再被聯絡嗎?現在尼爾後悔了，他應該跟男人看完那部老電影，聽聽他想要做什麼。

他希望這只是一場考驗，一場任務的其中一環。

尼爾手機開始震動，尼爾在知道是未知號碼的下一秒便接起了電話。  
雜音--像是機械運轉的聲音與呼吸—這次尼爾聽得比較清楚了，像是重病的短促聲，但接下來又是一片靜默。  
電話再次切斷。  
尼爾瞪著手機，BBC螢幕中的新聞正播報轟隆塌陷的戰地建築。  
他用力的將手機摔在沙發上。  
隨後連自己也拋進抱枕中。

有時候尼爾會想起這種焦慮的日子，通常是進旋轉門的時候，當他們站妥時他可以聽見對方的呼吸，而後面對那一片黑暗時，他會單純地想起，但僅此而已。

尼爾記不清楚到底幾天，也許是兩週吧，男人出現在他的研究室前。  
喝杯咖啡？男人帶著太陽眼鏡，這讓尼爾難以判斷他的情緒--這是另一次的邀請或是一次滅口？

「你是MI6?CIA?還是你只是來賣保險的?」  
當他們在街口的咖啡店坐下時，尼爾決定開門見山，不知道名字也無所謂，好奇與興奮再次灌滿尼爾的胸腔。  
男人不置可否，反問他：  
「你很想要當這些嗎？情報員、間諜？」  
尼爾知道自己聲調不自主的些微顫抖。  
「你要吸收我嗎？」  
也許因為太過單純的反映，反而讓男人笑出聲來。  
服務員送上了炸魚薯條，尼爾才發現他沒有點餐。服務員在男人桌前放了一罐健怡可樂。美國佬，尼爾壓下自己皺眉的念頭。  
尼爾這次無聲的盯著男人，男人的眼睛被墨鏡擋著，不曉得是否同樣和他一樣看著自己。街邊的車輛來回交錯發出嗡鳴。發熱的火爐上兩秒，就像過了兩小時尼爾想著燙人的火，直到超過應當的時間，男人才開口。

「你對時間有什麼看法。」  
男人問。  
對於不如預期的問題，尼爾的一部份失望的嘆息著，也許這只是一次挖角，只是開始也許這終究是哪所學校的教授--性格古怪的教授，尼爾索性天馬行空起來：一個教授要邀請他進電影反派的實驗室。那也的確是場出逃，但可惜反派總會失敗。  
「我想了解時間。」  
尼爾說。他大口吃下一塊炸魚，並吮了吮手上的醬汁。他看男人那張面無表情的臉似乎表達了某種情緒，但他不清楚。  
「**像我們這樣信仰物理的人都知道，過去、現在未來之間的分別只不過是持久而頑固的幻覺。」  
尼爾看對方沒有太大反應，補了一句這是是愛因斯坦說的。他思考要怎麼樣述說時間時，一種圍困感又回到尼爾身上，他本來該回答的應該是關於忠誠與威脅。  
「時間—終點與另一個起點。我們知道宇宙與時間的起源是大爆炸，但大爆炸從哪裡來?」  
尼爾看著男人，在咖啡桌前，看男人扣著雙手，就跟他曾經想像中諜報小說的老總一樣。  
「有的人猜測是前一個宇宙塌陷，回到一個點或一團，而後迎接一次的反彈。」  
尼爾將手收攏又綻開。  
「但時間沒有消逝--不是我們所想的形式，只是成為再一次的起點—誰也不知道前或後一個宇宙是一種開展、重複或是回歸。」  
尼爾停頓了一下想要形容那種圍困:「***時間就像蛋，你不知道因果的初始在哪。」  
而人被困在蛋裡，尼爾最後為他的小小談論做了總結。我想知道蛋雞之外有什麼。  
廣義性幽閉恐懼症。是母親或是父親說的?

他們靜默了一群鴿子飛起的時間，  
「但我們有什麼能力去看蛋之外。」  
男人的聲音低沈：「或是你想改動時間？」，  
似乎生氣了或是其他不是很認可的。尼爾不知道男人生氣的原因—他意外的在那波瀾不驚的臉上看出些微情緒。  
「我想要了解，不代表我想要改變時間。」  
尼爾攤了攤手，他們的話題離他預想的越來越遠，他猜測物理學家對於一則情報的用處，但卻不是這方面的。他們不該再繼續談論下去。  
男人顯然也這麼想。

「無知是我們的優勢。」  
男人走前留下這句話。

他搞砸了。  
尼爾攤躺在沙發上。他放縱的讓酒瓶從手上滾落。他想著如果還有機會--但還有第三次機會嗎？  
時間如流水。在午夜，尼爾頂著偏頭痛將酒瓶洗乾淨。你走過一次之後就再也不是同樣的水流。

\---

所以當第二天尼爾將公寓大門打開時，發現男人站在門外時尼爾幾乎馬上要說好。  
他幾乎要請求男人接續上次的話題，但這次男人反而開門見山：  
「我們合作、而你得到你的時間。」  
男人伸出手來，尼爾二話不說握住了。

尼爾在未來時日想起時，才發現他說的時間並不是一個對於他人生發展的形容，而是確切的，他得到了時間。但與此同時，尼爾看著海鷗倒飛，海浪退卻，他發現在時間之外，還有什麼是他更想抓住的。

=TBC=  
\----  
*哥德爾旋轉宇宙  
**Leonard Cohen，  
***愛因斯坦寫給貝索（Michele Angelo Besso）家庭的哀悼信，1955  
****化用Quantum Break的時間概念


	3. Chapter 3

2.

尼爾有著平凡的家庭，他住在倫敦的某間透天洋房中長大， 尼爾會在附近的街道玩耍。每天幼小的尼爾看著自己父母穿過街區到他所不知道的世界，直到傍晚才會開著車回來，尼爾早上總會騎著三輪車在石板上發出嘎啦嘎拉的聲音直到街區盡頭。保母會慌張地拉住他的車尾，不能再過去了，小壞蛋。這是尼爾第一次感受到終點，一道他被拋棄的牆。每次保母阻止他過街時，他總會大哭大鬧，「絲毫不像平常的乖男孩」。母親在一次年末聚會時說，當時尼爾剛拿到學校的獎學金，正低頭吃著烤雞。  
「你就像得了廣義性的幽閉恐懼症。」  
他跟家人一起為這句話笑出聲，只是大家都忘記的是，曾經有一次尼爾趁保姆不注意時向巷口衝去，三輪車踏的極快，快到讓年幼的尼爾覺得他似乎可以逃脫這條路的抓捕，直到他聽見喇叭聲震耳欲聾。他被道路捲起，一瞬間尼爾以為自己會被捲進路中，捲進四周的洋房中。他尖叫出聲。  
他的尖叫壓過保母對他的安撫與責難，他掙脫女人的懷抱，卻不知道哪裡可以逃出那些如巨人的房舍。  
那是尼爾人生第一個錯覺，他永遠無法逃出那道街區。

\----

尼爾從安全屋清醒過來，發現男人並不在屋內。他只好自己開始打理一天的開始。這是第一個月。尼爾看著月曆，心中的興奮在一個月中緩慢的冷靜下來。  
男人至始至終沒有給尼爾一個名字。  
你隨時可以離開。男人在物理學碩士搬進這棟灰色房間的第一天這樣告訴他。  
尼爾只是聳聳肩。將他的旅行包丟在地上。  
好了，年輕人拍掌發出響亮的一聲。  
「我們該做什麼？」

他們開始大多無聲的訓練。從文書到體能。  
男人沒有限制尼爾行動，甚至連手機都沒有拿走，尼爾跟實驗室請了長假，用了一個極其無趣的理由。我說我報名了密碼培訓課程，尼爾在跟男人回報時男人沒有任何表示。當然是開玩笑的，尼爾自討沒趣。  
他的體能不好，但總有些成績，文書部分則很快。當你有一個想要變成間諜的兒時願望，你就會自學一些有的沒的，尼爾將解碼的文件交給男人。  
所以，  
「你不怕我把什麼資訊賣給誰嗎?」  
在柔道訓練時他把大腿壓在男人頸脖上，喘著氣半是玩笑半是認真的問。  
但隨後尼爾就發現，他什麼都不知道。  
尼爾的腦後，貨車的喇叭聲嗡嗡作響。

\--  
男人開始要求他最慢在30秒內能開一道電子鎖。  
為什麼是30秒？  
因為我們最少要留15秒撤退。  
然後是一個鎖再開下一個。從普通的喇叭鎖都電子鎖，在一個月後，尼爾用30秒開啟了電子密碼鎖。  
在安全屋裡尼爾與男人的對話往往是必要性的，你現在要做什麼，你這邊要怎麼做。剛開始尼爾不太會拆鎖，第一個鎖頭砸在水泥地上，零件七零八落。男人叫尼爾收拾殘局，安靜的看尼爾蹲在地上清理。  
尼爾看著那些殘件:「我應該留個什麼做紀念。」  
男人不置可否:「這些最終會回復原狀。」

他們開了許多鎖，但尼爾卻無法將一些訊息打開。  
尼爾總是發現有些時候男人說的字句暗示著這只是某個事件的其中的一環，你該要如此，為了什麼。這回到了他待在研究室的感覺，他得想辦法解開這道公式，未知開展在眼前，而尼爾得想辦法解開他。  
「人不是算式。」  
他的教授曾經跟他說過這句話，尼爾現在會補充，人也不是鎖，你很難打開什麼。一個鎖現在對他而言跟證明角動能公式沒兩樣，但男人依舊難測。尼爾當然不是那麼天真的人，他們算是雇傭--尼爾簽下了每個月一筆不小數目薪水的契約。內容沒有太多，工作內容是接受訓練，在必要時出勤或是進行文書工作。這紙契約更多的是保障尼爾而不是男人。尼爾看了幾遍，不知所以。  
但當下在他眼前的卻是一場夢寐以求的冒險，是小時候在電視看見的，開著阿斯頓·馬丁沉入海中或是到達天際，穿著訂製西裝的男人在吧檯點酒。現在一個穿著訂製西裝的男人在他眼前，他期待著日後那個男人會在吧檯前為他點一杯馬丁尼。  
在第二個月時尼爾在深夜驚醒，冷汗汗濕床單。他詢問自己為何躺在著個不明公寓的床上，去相信一個什麼都不肯透露的男人。拿著大筆薪水卻不知自己有何用。他盯著天花板，看四周的牆壁坍壓上來。

尼爾努力的在日常的一舉一動中找尋蛛絲馬跡，男人很謹慎，沒有通信，也沒有與人在房內會面。  
尼爾的手機再也沒有無聲的電話。  
尼爾想也許這終究是個騙局。而門就在他身邊。尼爾每次經過門前時都會想，他不知道為什麼他不直接走出去。

第三個月，尼爾 的圍困感又悄悄的攀在他心上，甚至甚囂成上的成了一股悶住的怒氣。  
尼爾並不是很會拆槍，他更會組裝。他一連好幾天困在各種槍枝之間。  
我們有什麼事情該做?當這些訓練之後?  
男人握著尼爾的手將柏洛克的滑道及槍架拆分開來。先確認子彈，拆掉槍架，同時想著怎麼組裝。  
「拆槍與組槍是同一件事。」  
尼爾笨拙的將槍卸開，並盯著看男人將拆解的槍組成原狀，男人組槍的手俐落，這的確是很吸引人的事。尼爾抓著頭髮，咬著指甲看男人將滑道歸回原處。  
他又試了一次，不知道哪裡卡住了。  
男人又示範了一次，尼爾勉強跟上。  
慢了。這是男人的結論。  
「然後呢?」  
尼爾將剛組好的槍丟在桌上。  
在30秒內開鎖，15秒逃離，卸槍與組槍要一樣快。尼爾陷在迷霧中，他被迷團圍困。  
這一切就是一場騙局。他依然困在海德的池塘中。

「我該在這裡待多久?」  
尼爾將槍壓在桌上。  
「我甚至不知道你的名字，我在這裡要做什麼。我之後要做放在白宮花園的炸彈嗎?」  
「你可以走。」  
男人甚至沒有多說一句。

尼爾的怒氣沒來由的升起，日後尼爾想，也許是真的還有些其它，關於他無法逃離的焦慮或是更多不可言喻的。  
尼爾反手抓住男人的領口，將他壓在地上。桌上一些較小型槍與仍在分解狀態的零件被突如的衝突打落到地上。  
這跟訓練不太一樣，但尼爾還是壓制住了男人。  
男人幾乎是反射的反制住了尼爾，他只能掙扎著咬著男人的手臂直到出血，到男人真的受不了時狼狽的提起膝蓋，往男人肚子猛擊。男人似乎沒有想到，在動搖的瞬間尼爾將男人再次推倒，他坐在男人的身上，死命的固定住男人。  
「你在耍我嗎?還是你只是個瘋子?」  
他咬牙切齒的說，用手臂擠壓男人的氣管。他聽見天花板的隆隆聲，是壓迫擠壓的聲音。  
男人掙扎著抓摳尼爾的手臂。  
「我就是白癡才會相信你那些故作玄虛的訓練?」  
尼爾喘著氣，男人因為壓迫幾乎說不出聲來。尼爾另一隻手從地上拿起了槍:  
「我會對誰開槍，或是將槍拆了?」  
「未來。」男人掙扎著說。  
「未來的任何可能。」  
瘋子。

這個故事本應該到此為止。終止在尼爾背著包包狼狽的離開上。

\-----

日後尼爾沒有跟男人說他為什麼會回到安全屋，但男人似乎也就如此接受。沒人知道這段期間確切發生什麼。

尼爾在傍晚回到屋內，我去買些東西，尼爾看見男人坐在沙發上，被咬傷的手臂已經包紮好。「我抗壓性沒這麼低。」尼爾提著Tesco袋子晃了晃。  
我多買了幾瓶健怡可樂。  
「我說過你隨時可以走，不用回來。」  
「但你還在這邊。」  
尼爾把一瓶可樂丟向了男人。  
「你認為我會回來。」  
男人又用一種隱晦的表情盯著他。  
他們當晚一起叫了外賣—尼爾在安全屋五分鐘距離的街口拿了中式外賣，一路晃回去。  
也許因為那一架又將尼爾的圍困打散，他們一起坐在沙發上吃廣式炒麵。看著新聞報導著國外的內戰新聞。  
尼爾有些疲憊的攤在沙發上，他們的大腿碰在一起。原來他的皮膚也是有溫度的。尼爾突然意識到這件事。  
但尼爾沒有想到他們怪異卻親密的閒聊是從一個千里外的陌生城市開始:  
新聞還在持續報導著戰爭，記者的聲音被風吹散，  
「以前那個城市跟玫瑰一樣美。」也許這是男人第一次主動開口。  
你有去過?  
一個任務。  
尼爾沒有想過男人會說超過兩句話。  
「有時在任務中你會忘記時間。」  
你看著黃沙與廢墟，子彈從你的耳際掃過，建築物在你身後爆炸。  
男人曾在CIA工作，他在沙漠中開槍射穿一個恐怖份子的頭顱。你會喪失對生命的感覺，甚至是時間的。  
男人說。*一切都是安靜的，有時在炸彈的影響下，你會聽不到自己的尖叫。  
他們安靜。  
「我一直覺得間諜或是物理學家並沒有相差太遠。」  
如果世界是個謎團，這兩個工作都是要解開他們，打破他們。  
我們在解碼，我們帶著信息穿越國界或是穿越時間。

年輕的尼爾看著電視中的特務，用微型炸彈炸開鐵門，或是故作鎮定的用公事包將檔案夾帶離去。

「說不定我會是個很好的後勤，」就像007電影裡一樣。如果你想的話。  
尼爾隨口說道。我們的會碰到有趣的事嗎。  
「不知道。我還不知道。」

\---這做城市壟罩在恐懼之中。最後螢幕後的記者做了總結。  
「你的恐懼是什麼? 」尼爾吃著最後一口外賣。開口問道。  
男人看著尼爾。男人回應尼爾的問題總是很慢，也許他腦中有個抽屜，每次都在翻找最適合的一張。  
「我就恐懼知道的太少。」

「我恐懼知道的太多。」  
這對於尼爾而言這是男人第一次真誠的向尼爾坦白。但男人知道，在過去與未來之中，他們所交疊出的路徑不僅僅止於真誠。

一周後他們開始了尼爾的第一個任務。


	4. Chapter 4

3.

「沒想到你會抽菸，」  
艾佛斯找到時尼爾時正在基地的角落抽菸。  
「說的我好像大學時沒呼過麻一樣，」  
尼爾看著白煙從菸草燃燒處緩慢飄盪。天空的雲順著風走，而從艾佛斯肩後看過去，可以看見逆行的傭兵正在與和他同時的傭兵做訓練。他們已經在史塔斯克12市。隨後尼爾將回到過去，他們已經太熟練了：艾佛斯曾經發現他們的老闆與尼爾會在過去與未來分割的長廊上隔著玻璃彼此碰拳。祝好運，他們一前一後同時說到，當然玻璃對面的兩人亦是。他們從不看向逆於時間的彼此，但他們總會這麼做，似乎總有把握能隔著時空觸摸到對方，有把握他們會回歸。艾佛斯會看著，所幸他們總是回的來。

「你知道逆行的時候抽菸會怎麼樣嗎？」  
「逆行時連呼吸都做不到，怎麼能抽菸?」  
「你的肺部會脹滿冰霜。」尼爾又吸了一口菸，卻不再繼續。  
艾佛斯只是聳聳肩。  
「你比我更有經驗，長官，你說了算。」  
「一定要拿到運算器。」  
尼爾提醒。並將所有的空氣從肺吐出。捻熄香菸。

艾佛斯突然不合時宜的想到，尼爾似乎還沒來的及告訴過去的老闆他們的老習慣。

\---

男人帶尼爾來到了一條長廊。長廊旁有塊玻璃，對面像是有另一個空間，底部則似乎有個門，但尼爾不知道後面是什麼。  
「這是你招募我來的原因嗎?」  
尼爾看著這條長廊。對面的燈沒有開，玻璃映照著他的臉。  
「第一個任務。」男人走到了底端，「要從不同的角度認識世界。」  
隔壁的燈開了，尼爾發現他自己的和男人的臉從對面的空間浮現。  
「怎麼回事?」尼爾反射性的後退，對方也做了同樣的事。鏡子。尼爾湊近盯著對方看，他揮了揮手，與自己一樣的男子也揮了，卻有不和諧的地方。時間延遲了，而且對方揮了反方向，不是鏡子—而且尼爾不相信現在他的表情是興奮的。  
這到底怎麼回事，尼爾對著男人問，聲音顫抖著。  
但男人只是在底部等他。  
「你相信我嗎？」  
尼爾轉過頭去的餘光可以看見對方沒有動，而是半興奮地繼續望向這邊。  
「如果我不相信你會怎樣？」  
尼爾感覺到自己的冷汗從額頭滑落，他想他的冒險最終是到此為止，他窮的沒錢可以騙，最終還是用生命來抵。對面的自己抓著男人的衣領。男人果然拿起了槍。「我有我的標準作業程序。」  
尼爾下意識地舉起了雙手：「對面的是什麼?我的複製人?還是外星生物?」  
男人沒有答話，只是用槍比了個要他過來的手勢。  
尼爾走的時候沒有動，卻看見另一邊的自己剛鬆開男人的衣領。  
在尼爾意識到對面的自己倒退行走時，男人一手將尼爾拉近那道門中。  
門關起的聲音很重，尼爾想也許自己會死在這片黑暗之間。無法看見的壓迫直逼而來，這讓尼爾只能用口喘息。  
「等下不要跑出長廊。」  
男人在黑暗中警告。  
旋轉門開的時候尼爾一瞬以為自己仍在原地，同樣的日光燈，同樣的水泥地。但他馬上發現有什麼東西不一樣了。玻璃對面的自己舉起雙手。  
「這是怎麼回事？」尼爾下意識扯住男人的衣領，這到底他媽的怎麼了？但隨後尼爾像是驚嚇般放開雙手，轉頭便撞向對面迎面看來的自己。他後退了一些，在對方揮手時也跟著揮了手。延遲、相反。  
突然間空間的燈熄了。

「歡迎來到過去。」男人在黑暗中說。

\---

旋轉門、熵、反向輻射。  
男人冷靜的解釋他熟悉的物理概念。  
這是誰發明的？尼爾反問。  
不知道。男人反應。  
我們發現的時候那道門就在了。  
我們。尼爾腦際的邊緣閃過了疑問。但隨即被更多的疑問所掩埋。  
男人不懂物理概念，那些知識像是用背的，彼此的時間就像毛線一班纏繞在尼爾腦中，隨之竄出的卻是一股難以忍受的興奮。尼爾幾乎聽見蛋殼破裂的聲音。  
天、天、天—  
「有紙筆嗎?」如果某個時段的尼爾回望，會發現自己幾乎是綻出貪婪的笑容。  
男人給他了一些：「你要做什麼？」  
解開它，重建它。尼爾飢渴的開始書寫起來。

尼爾幾乎日以繼夜的運算著，算式隨著紙開始舖上安全屋的地板，尼爾對時間流逝沒有太大的感覺，現在的時間對他沒有太大意義。而男人似乎有準備食物給他，但尼爾並不在意，他只要咖啡與足夠讓腦袋運轉的營養。他幾乎沒有注意到自己會呢喃的說咖啡，他只記得他桌上的杯子的咖啡永遠是滿的。也許有幾次他是被餵食的，但這都不重要。尼爾抓著自己的頭髮，鉛筆也好原子筆也好，尼爾用一切抓的到的載具記錄自己的思考。  
安全屋沒有那麼多紙，在某天男人沒有來的及出門時，尼爾不知拿著不知哪裡來的麥克筆，將算式填在玻璃上。  
還缺了什麼。尼爾咬著麥克筆蓋，他撥開了一些迷霧，但還有更多團團圍繞。  
尼爾在玻璃上劃出一個巨大的問號，覆蓋了那些算式。  
還有更關鍵的東西。  
時間是蛋，但蛋的裂縫才一些些。

「你休息一下」  
男人應該已經站在旁邊許久，尼爾沒有注意。  
旋轉門是從什麼時刻製造的？過去？如果時間是可逆的，  
「過去的事情就是過去。」男人打斷他的話。  
找到門的時候是過去，那他就不存在未來。  
「不，這是未來。」尼爾摀著臉，搓揉著好幾天沒有刮的鬍子和幾乎漆黑的眼窩，  
「這可能是人類的希望。」  
「但對於那道門而言，這些都是過去。」  
你是物理碩士，你不是該瞭解嗎?  
那些擠壓又像尼爾靠近。—你不該走出街區—  
「你知道了解時間能為人類做多少事嗎？！」尼爾突如其來的大吼。  
他可以讓人類變更好、讓地球更好—我們可以更了解宇宙—只要知道關鍵—  
尼爾晃了一下，你怎麼能這麼心平—  
尼爾看見男人向前，卻沒有意識到發生什麼事時，黑暗便突然降臨。

\--

尼爾在恍惚中似乎做了一些夢，關於彈跳、沙漠、大海與男人。他看見男人靠向他，親吻他的額頭。尼爾，他說，願我們的友誼---

尼爾從沙發清醒過來時發現肩上是男人的高級訂製外套，沙發桌上還有一杯沒人喝的牛奶。  
滿是算式的落地窗開了一半，尼爾發現男人在陽台上抽菸。  
他昏然的走在他那些算式紙上。  
休息夠了？你昏睡了兩天。男人在陽台，因為聲音而回頭，菸夾在他手上。  
我還以為我要去買副棺材給你。你應該先好好照顧你自己，你說這會是人類的希望，  
但對我而言，你才是這件事的希望。  
尼爾愣了一下，不確定男人表達的意義。

但早晨的寒意和菸味讓尼爾清醒了一點。  
「沒想到你會抽菸。」  
男人將香菸捻熄。  
「我在我的一部分死後抽菸。」  
有時候你的煙會是冰冷的，你吸到真空，吐出的卻是冰霜。  
因為因果你的肺會被本來佔據你肺部的菸氣凍結。  
「真是痛苦。」  
尼爾捧著牛奶，那是逆熵反應。大樓外太陽正在升起。尼爾還在半心半意的想著玻璃的那些算試。  
男人把菸熄了。  
「我昏迷了半個月。」男人平靜的說。一瞬間尼爾想，如果沒有那個他現在不願說出的計畫，也許他會再試一次，再逆流的時間點燃星火。  
我該叫你多少次瘋子？尼爾問。  
男人看向他。尼爾其實很早就發覺男人時常會沉默的看著他。不是那種審視的眼光，而是更複雜的。  
「你把玻璃用麥可筆填滿的話，我們就不用拉窗簾了。」  
男人意外的開了個玩笑話，卻忽略前一句尼爾的問句。但尼爾也的確感到放鬆了下來。  
「你是為了愛人才這樣嗎?」  
尼爾轉向他，比出了抽菸的手勢。  
「還是家人?」  
「朋友或是同事。」  
男人用同樣的姿勢靠著欄杆。  
「如果要說精準一點，也許是愛人。」  
那的確是一種哀傷的錯覺，尼爾喝了一口冷的牛奶。  
那他應該是個好伴侶。尼爾低聲的說。  
男人沒有回話。

「旋轉門不是全部。那只是一道閘門。可能是關鍵外的一些紅利。」  
尼爾像是無法忍受這樣的寂靜，率先開了口。  
「但其它還是一團迷霧。」我想要找到關鍵。尼爾一邊思考一邊咬著杯緣。  
「所以你認為那個關鍵會怎麼樣?」  
不知道，尼爾喃喃自語，我甚至不知道我現在是剛開始或是倒退而行，更有可能完全錯誤。但，  
如果我的猜測是對的，我們可能完全控制時間，或是完全的毀滅—但人類會毀滅自己嗎?  
「所以我們該找到那些關鍵。」男人用了肯定句。  
對，尼爾一口氣把冷的牛奶喝光。舔了舔嘴唇。  
要解開這些算式需要關鍵。  
現在還是一團混亂，但也許會發生些有趣的事。尼爾看向男人。  
「這就是你找我來的原因嗎?」

「那你準備好做一些有趣的事嗎？」男人開口提出了邀請。  
這不就是我的夢想嗎？在陽光完全透進房間時，尼爾回道。

=TBC=


	5. Chapter 5

4.

「你認為一個間諜能在3分鐘內愛上一個人嗎?」  
  
尼爾躺在沙發上看著書*。男人正在聯絡不知道哪端的人，那些時間與地點。  
未來的一日尼爾就這樣攤在沙發上，將書檔住自己的臉，只露出眼睛。看著男人似乎為了與剛剛未完的對話而站了起來，前靠在沙發背上。男人通完話後將易付卡從手機抽出來折斷。  
現在好像真的有這麼一回事了。  
易付卡電話的往來，偽裝的員工卡、資料還有信紙攤在桌上。也許我們之後會有一張大地圖，在毛線與毛線之間相連著各種符號及聯繫。  
也許還有一張關於時間的交疊於上。  
  
「什麼是愛 ?」男人拎著手機，趴在沙發背上向下看他。  
「性交、忠誠、信任?」  
男人用手勾起蓋在尼爾身上的薄毯，幫尼爾蓋好。  
尼爾不自覺的調整了一下自己。  
「戀人依附於愛情是無目的的?**」  
「但要一個人類去愛另一個人類，或許是我們所有任務中最艱鉅的一項。***」  
「那你已經達成任務最艱鉅的一環了。」  
尼爾對他擺出了一個聳肩，想起陽台上的菸，披在自己身上的外套。  
\--男人似乎想要說話但卻又將話語掐死在他的喉嚨裡。  
尼爾看著逆光的男人，也許正是這總是毫無道理的沉默與他帶來的人生混亂，尼爾才會想將一些本來遙不可及的東西押在他身上。  
也許也有一些毫無目的的意義。  
  
尼爾將書蓋在自己臉上。  
  
\----

「這個東西會帶領我們到末日。」  
男人說。他們走進貨倉，這讓尼爾感到一絲感謝。愛沙尼亞的海比倫敦要冷的太多。  
他們再一次來到旋轉門前，尼爾像觀察珍奇異獸一樣蹲下來盯著旋轉門：「所以你需要一個知道時間怎麼運行的人。」  
男人安靜了一段時間，是的。  
尼爾幾乎已經習慣了男人多有保留的回答方式，  
「看起來你還有很多秘密沒有說。」尼爾裂開笑容。  
「你比之前要高興很多。」  
「喔，」他伸了伸懶腰，  
「這不是很令人興奮嗎?」  
「你的秘密、時間的秘密。」  
我會是你的學徒。尼爾說。  
即便掩飾的很好，尼爾還是看見男人露出了他無法解釋的表情。  
  
「這也許是未來的戰爭。」他們走在異國的海港邊，尼爾因為恍惚的興奮與緊張感而變的躁動不安，鳴笛、潮濕與飛鳥，男人冷靜的解說像是簡報:  
一些關於CIA內部的訊息，關於未來人的留言。  
但不知道是誰，不知道地點—也許現在該換個說法—時間點。  
「不只是我們必須一起合作，還要再找更多的人、更多的資訊。」  
「像是一個組織?」  
「一個組織。」  
哇，尼爾忍不住嘆息出聲。  
「所以我會變成組織元老了?」  
  
「就算我們有改變時間的機器，但未來還是未知的，」男人深吐了一口氣。  
「所以我需要你。」  
尼爾可以嘆氣中感覺有甚麼隱隱的在轉變，但更有可能是他自己。他知道自己因為這句話像是在心裡點燃了煙火。  
嘿，我們可是住在同一間屋子兩個多月。如果不是這些莫名其妙的混亂，也許我們早就上床了。尼爾在心裡為自己翻著白眼，  
所以。  
尼爾試著把手搭在男人的肩上。  
我們了解到底發生什麼事，看看這東西能做什麼。怎麼讓我們人類活的天長地久。  
  
\----  
  
  
所以我們能做什麼?  
  
_他們在機場的大廳，尼爾一邊玩著數獨一邊講。  
「我們該嘗試可以做與不能做的的部分。」  
尼爾咬著鉛筆想著。  
時間攀附著物體才有意義，過去或未來的改變只有我們能感受到的部分。但我們所感受與作用到的時間仍是箭頭，你也可以說熱力學的第二定律還是對的—所以我們除了前進，無法預知改變過後到底會如何。 「在時間之流我們最多只是條鮭魚。」尼爾在紙上畫了一條魚。  
「怎麼?」尼爾看著男人。  
這很好笑嗎?尼爾拿著鉛筆敲著報紙看著用手蓋住自己嘴巴的男人，隨著他的目光停留在畫的歪歪扭扭的魚身上。  
尼爾捲起報紙打了對方一下。_  
  
  
但運用這一點，  
「我們可以從未來拿情報。」男人嚴肅下來說。  
  
_「如果我們從過去改變未來的話—」在咖啡連鎖店裡尼爾喝著咖啡展開疑問。  
「我們不改變。」男人回到位置時將一盤蛋糕拿給尼爾，布朗尼。你真的很仔細得在調查我?尼爾對主角擠了擠眼發出疑問。  
他想男人有閃過一絲侷促。  
「但話說回來，」尼爾看著男人的咖啡。  
「你是真的都不喝酒? 」  
「我以為我們在星巴克。」  
男人坐了下來。  
「過去的事就是過去。」  
「我們只是把未來的事實當作預言帶給他。」尼爾接下男人的話。  
尼爾不知道當男人看見他的眼睛閃耀出光芒時，所露出的懷念表情。  
「把他們已經經歷的事實裝成情報。」  
男人點頭，順手拿起了咖啡喝了一口。  
尼爾發現對方拿到自己的咖啡，但他並沒有真的很想提醒他。_  
  
  
「而軍火商最需要情報。我可以找到能做接洽的線人」  
  
_「印度的中堅軍火商前一個月被暗殺。」  
在安全屋裡，男人將一張報紙轉向遞給尼爾，一個女人的相片印在報紙上。  
「最近軍火勢力動盪嚴重，前一陣子俄國的軍火頭子也消失，有傳言是兩人因為一些新型武器自相殘殺。」  
「但無論原因為何軍火勢力會以此為起點開始重新分配資源。」  
他們未來不難窺探但引線埋的很深---白手套、空頭公司、地下組織，正派公司的某個多餘部門。  
「他們不怕沒錢，對於那些情報他們也出手闊綽。」  
這些未來已經往他該走的地方走去。  
「我們只是在現在把未來提前重說一遍。」  
「但我們要怎麼找到這些資料? 」  
就是，雖然那些已經是發生過的事，但總不會登在泰晤士報頭版吧?  
男人拿出了手機。我可以連絡知道資訊的人。_  
  
  
「找到這條蜘蛛絲，」  
「觀察，紀錄，找出那些買家出價的誘因。」  
  
_「你對開鎖有極大的熱情。」男人看著穿著西裝的尼爾蹲在資料庫外。  
他們佯裝成客戶偷偷摸摸的摸進檔案室。如果說尼爾在這次拜訪學到什麼，除了企業的員工對於已經歸檔的資料不再那樣小心翼翼外，就是一套好的西裝與漂亮的臉可以輕易化解別人的戒心。  
「也許我對解開一團迷霧或是一團亂的情況都有許多熱情。」尼爾一手將從公司接待櫃台偷來的迴紋針插進鑰匙孔，側著臉盯著鎖間空隙。  
開了。尼爾用一種炫耀的表情對向男人，舉起拳頭。  
男人想了一下，也伸出拳碰向尼爾。_  
  
「你覺得我們可能也會碰見一些麻煩事嗎?」  
「這是我們工作的標準操作程序。」  
  
_「我們現在該怎麼辦?」  
尼爾用力踢了電梯一腳，男人則試著拉了拉電梯門，但當然都無功而返。  
「他們發現我們了嗎?」  
「可能是例行查詢發現異狀。」  
尼爾脫口而出一句髒話。  
「我不知道你會罵髒話。」男人繼續摸索電梯裡所有可以碰到的物體。  
「看來你還不知道我不是很喜歡封閉空間。」尼爾焦慮的脫下外套。  
「你是嗎?」這個疑惑太過顯而易見，讓尼爾更加的焦慮，  
「我討厭被困住，現實的或型而上的。」也許他該跟他講那則小時後街區的故事，但顯然現在還不是時候。他們現在正往下降，尼爾看了看顯示板，現在是5樓，而在終點等著的如果不是警察，八成就是拿著槍指著他們的保全人員。  
你的臂力好嗎?正在抬頭搜尋什麼的男人突然問。  
划船隊的。在回答當下，男人蹲了下來。  
看見電梯天花板上有四個螺絲的那塊嗎?男人適意尼爾採在他用手形成的踏板上。  
想辦法打開它。  
尼爾用外套裹住自己的拳頭，  
用力的朝天花板打去。_  
  
  
「然後把事實傳遞回過去。」  
「釣出他們的錢和其他蛛絲馬跡。」  
  
_寫信。他們一致贊同。  
「把信放在安全屋?」  
「有風險。」  
雖然已經知道過去，但在逆流的時間本身發生的事就是不可知的。  
「我公寓的信箱。」尼爾說。  
「我那間破公寓幾乎沒有人開過信箱，現在連帳單都是電子了，還有誰會管信箱?當然我可以換個信箱鎖。」  
「沒有人會注意一個小研究員的信箱。」  
「研究時間的小研究員。」  
尼爾伸出手，他們擊了一個掌。_  
  
「我們的情報不會出錯，因為我們只是陳述事實。」  
  
_哇喔—  
尼爾將啤酒杯敲向男人。  
我們就該這樣幹。尼爾興奮的隨著酒吧音樂擺動身體。男人的神情比剛認識時輕鬆許多，這也相對的讓尼爾放鬆下來。也許，尼爾舔了舔自己的嘴唇，在這種腎上腺素激發的時候，那個本來微小的，在他心中邊緣的也許，也因為冒險和酒精緩慢擴大。所以他停不了的說  
攀著電梯纜線逃出來?天。這是我做過最有趣的事了。  
尼爾和男人踏上電梯頂端之上，狹小的黑暗讓他們挨在一起，電梯井燥熱著。  
「掌握時間。」  
男人俐落踏上了井邊的鋼筋支架，快，男人催促著尼爾。好、好，尼爾深吸一口氣，我都還不會走路呢，現在就突然要飛了。  
尼爾用力一跳-  
  
尼爾一口氣喝光了啤酒，我作夢想不到有這天。  
  
尼爾幾乎還沒交出聲來，一隻手便抓住了他。  
他瞪大了眼睛。尼爾感覺自己的腳在空中，毫無知點，自己則喘的幾乎要心臟病發。  
「抓緊。」他可以聽見男人的聲音正因為施力而在顫抖。  
這是經典的電影橋段嗎?我該說我不要拖累你嗎?在腦袋一片空白的當下，尼爾意外的竄出這個想法。他發出急促的呼聲—爬上去，或是死。  
尼爾在幾乎全黑的空間裡看到要壓上他的井牆。他會困死在這個毫無出路的世界嗎?  
  
我還沒有想要死。  
  
男人一個用力，將尼爾提了起來。  
  
「你很高興，」男人喝著杯子裡的健怡可樂，表情隱沒在酒杯裡。  
也許我該學些更有趣的。  
你的確是該學習更多。男人順手揉了一下尼爾那頭金髮。  
尼爾又出現了那種閃爍著興奮的神情，又叫了一輪酒。  
「你還是不喝酒?」男人回絕了尼爾。  
尼爾也不以為意:尼爾要到許久之後才會知道男人什麼時候喝酒，什麼時候不喝。  
對了，尼爾現在像是個帶有醉意的孩子。  
  
「我們該取個名字」  
尼爾興意盎然的提議:  
「Tenet。」  
怎麼樣? 龐貝的薩托方塊。  
尼爾手指在天空繞著解釋。  
他沒有發現男人安靜了下來。  
這是一個回文，就像我們現在面對的時間。我們的時間是對稱的。但時間無論往前或回往，  
我們都是不變的。  
尼爾為自己的想法沾沾自喜。  
  
天能。男人反覆念著。  
如何?尼爾心跳的極快，現在這個酒吧、這個名字，與他臨坐的男人，幾乎將他推到了一個完全未知的世界。那些窒息與牆都因為腎上腺素、信息和男人煙消雲散。  
尼爾彷彿第一次跨出家門、跨出街區。  
有何不可?男人像是自言自語。  
「有何不可。」  
  
尼爾在酒吧小聲歡呼，並將酒杯舉起。  
敬未來與天能！  
男人安靜的盯著對面看似樂不可支得尼爾，  
直到最後才舉起他的杯子。  
敬未來。_  
  
「接下來就靠未來自己來完成。」

\---

「時間是依附著物質，所以現在時間屬於我們。」尼爾站在港口，呼吸著寒冷的空氣解釋著時間。  
「如果我們的推論和計畫都是正確的話。接下來只是倒果為因，在順行因果。」  
港口的郵輪鳴了一聲笛。  
  
「那我們現在就可以開始行動了。」  
男人在港口總結。  
  
\---  
  
尼爾回到他的那間公寓時信箱還是原樣的安置在牆上，不銹鋼、16格。在這棟公寓中幾乎沒有人再使用信箱， 他遇見幾位鄰居並打著招呼。  
這些人不知道我未來幾天到底會發生什麼事。尼爾在客套之餘想著。如果所有推論是正確的話。  
所以當他找尋幾乎快要生鏽的信箱鑰匙時，尼爾的手顫抖的幾乎握不住。  
冷靜，尼爾小聲對自己說。  
轉開它。  
  
尼爾打開他公寓的信箱，裡面有一封信。  
尼爾拉開了笑容。  
  
  
  
  
=TBC=  
  
  
  
  



End file.
